Zen Garden (PvZ)
The Zen Garden is a virtual garden, where you keep plants that you have collected, usually obtained from Presents. They are the same plants you use in the game. It is an alternative, non-competitive environment obtained by completing the Adventure Mode level 5-4. If you really want presents just keep playing or try to get certain numbers of streaks in I, Zombie Endless or Vasebreaker Endless. Overview The objective of the mode is to acquire Plants, either by random drops in any of the other game environments, or by purchasing them from Crazy Dave. Once they are obtained, the player must care for them by watering them and meeting their other needs until they are fully grown. Once they are at full size, the player must water them every day and make them happy, after which they will begin dropping coins every 30-60 seconds or so for up to a full calendar day (it resets at midnight). Populating the Zen Garden There are 32 available spaces for Zen Garden plants in the main Zen Garden, and 8 slots in each of the other two gardens which can be purchased from Crazy Dave for $30,000 each: the Mushroom Zen Garden (for plants that sleep during the day) and the Aquarium Zen Garden, for aquatic plants. Zen Garden plants can be obtained by random drops from killing zombies, or up to three Zen Garden Marigolds can be purchased per real calendar day from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $2,500. On the iPod version, you may purchase random plants in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $7,500 once per day. Dropped Zen Garden plants will not contain normal Marigolds, any of the upgrades (meaning that you will never get a Gloom-shroom or Gatling Pea, for example), or a Flower Pot. Marigolds, when fully grown, can be sold for $3,000. Other day plants, including Grave Busters and Planterns, can be sold for $8,000 when fully-grown. Mushrooms and aquatic plants can be sold for $10,000 when fully grown. The best way to get Zen Garden plants is to play Survival: Endless, as all plants can be obtained in it and it is the level with the greatest number of zombies. Keeping the Plants Happy Mushrooms will not mature past the first stage or allow themselves to be happy unless they're in the Mushroom Garden, and aquatic plants never need to be watered once they have grown past seedling stage. Although they will not grow unless in the proper environment, they will ask for bug spray or music, and can become happy in any environment if fully grown. Once fully grown and happy, Mushrooms '''can '''then be moved to the main Zen Garden where they will remain awake and drop coins at intervals throughout the day (aquatic plants '''can '''be moved there as soon as they mature). Mushrooms must be moved back to the Mushroom Garden once a day to be watered and made happy again, after which they will remain awake in the main Zen Garden. Or they can be left in their own garden and will drop coins there after a short while when happy. Other aquatic plants, once fully grown, no longer need to be in the Aquarium Garden to be made happy, and never need to be watered. They, too, can be left in their own garden to drop coins. The main exception to these rules is the Sea-shroom, which never has to be watered because it is an aquatic plant, but can grow and become happy in either the Mushroom Garden or the Aquarium Garden (if it is in the main Zen Garden without being happy, it will fall asleep). Moving your Zen Garden plants Plants can be moved around in the main Zen Garden by purchasing a marigold which costs $2,500. After purchasing one of the other Zen Gardens, the Wheel Barrow becomes available for $200 and can be used to move plants from one Zen Garden to another. It can be used as a replacement Gardening Glove, if you wish, though it adds an extra step to moving each plant. Making Money Purchased Marigolds start as small flower seedlings, but other dropped plants start as unidentified sprouts. In order for these plants to begin dropping coins, they must be cared for until they mature. As each plant grows, an icon will appear next to the plant indicating what it needs: water, fertilizer, bug spray or music. When you get the Zen Garden, you begin with a single-shot watering can that can be used over and over again - each use watering a single plant. The Golden Watering Can can be purchased for $10,000 and will water up to four plants in a circular area at a time. Other items purchased at the store include Fertilizer ($750 for 5 bags), the Phonograph ($15,000 for unlimited use), and Bug Spray ($1,000 for 5 sprays). * Each time you initially water a plant that needs water, it will drop a silver coin. * After several waterings, a seedling will ask for Fertilizer. Once it has been given Fertilizer, the seedling will then mature into a very small version of the full-grown plant and drop a gold coin. * 30 minutes later, the small plant will again become thirsty and require another round of waterings, followed by a request for more fertilizer, at which time it will will grow to a medium-sized plant and drop two gold coins. * Later, the plant will need another round of waterings, and ask for more Fertilizer. It will then give you two diamonds (except for Marigolds, which give one). * Finally, there will be one last round of waterings followed by another request for Bug Spray or the phonograph. If the plant is then provided the correct items asked for, it will glow with a gold aura (signifying that the plant is "happy") and reward the player with a gold coin (three if it's a mushroom or aquatic plant) and then drop coins and occasionally diamonds for the rest of the day. The drop rate starts out relatively high, and decreases as the day progresses. Also, the plants may cease to drop coins and diamonds if the previous two coins/diamonds they dropped are not picked up. The player can either pick them up manually or purchase Stinky the Snail to do this task. Automation The Zen Garden will not produce or collect coins unless the Plants vs. Zombies window is open to the Zen Garden. This means the player may open another window and run other applications while continuing to collect coins from the Zen Garden (the game must not be in full screen, and if the game is minimized, the Zen Garden won't drop or collect coins). However, timers, like Stinky the Snail's sleep timer, will continue to run. At midnight, by your computer's clock, the timer resets, and your plants will need to be watered or made happy once more. Stinky the Snail can be purchased from Crazy Dave for $3000. At first, he will appear asleep at the bottom of the Zen Garden, however, if you wake him up by clicking on him, he will begin to (slowly) collect coins dropped by your plants. After a few minutes, however, he will become sleepy and fall asleep at the bottom of the screen again. Stinky does have a secret weakness for Chocolate, however, and if you feed him a piece, he will become extremely hyper and continue to collect coins at a high rate of speed (for a snail) for about an hour. However, he cannot be fed more than one piece of Chocolate at a time. Also, giving Stinky Chocolate wakes him up, although this may be due to the fact that giving him chocolate requires clicking on him. Chocolate can also be used to increase the rate at which a plant drops coins and allows them to drop more before they stop dropping coins (if they are not picked up). As stated previously, plants drop more often right when they become happy; as a result, Chocolate is best given at that time, when they give the maximum increase. The Zen Garden can be a relaxing low-pressure click-for-rewards game, or can simply be left running as a musical and visual treat. Additionally, feeding Stinky chocolate will allow you to continue collecting coins, even when you aren't at the computer, making the Zen Garden a popular way to earn money. Trivia *The Zen Garden contains no Zombies. *There is only one color of Marigold on the iPod version of the Zen Garden. *A plant won't glow when it is happy in the DS version unless it is moved with the Gardening Glove. When it does glow, the glow will be very faint. **If the plant is in the mushroom garden, it will glow bright, but very chunkilisciously. *All plants can be obtained for the Zen Garden except for the Flower Pot, the Upgrade plants, the Imitater, Giant Wall-nuts and Explode-o-nuts. They can't be obtained in the Zen Garden unless you have a program called the Zen Garden Editor, which can be downloaded here. **The lack of purchasable plants available in the Zen Garden, similar to how upgrade plants can't be found on Conveyor Belts, may be due to the fact that it would not make sense to be able to obtain a plant in any way before its seed packet had been obtained. *Technically, once the Zen Garden is unlocked, plants from the Roof Adventure levels could be dropped by zombies before the plants were obtained. *The Zen Garden music plays on the screens where it says you got a seed packet, item, or trophy. This might be because the Zen Garden music is the item explanation screen. *In the Chinese version of the game, there is a one out of one hundred chance that the player may randomly recieve a different plant when you purchase Marigolds from Crazy Dave. It is unknown if this glitch occurs in the English version of the game. *In the Chinese version of the game, when Marigolds are fully grown, they sell for $3,000 while when they are only half grown (one stage away from full grown) they sell for $2,500. *Daytime Plants sell for $8,000, while Mushroom and Aquatic Plants sell for $10,000. This may be because it is less likely to find a Mushroom or Aquatic plant, or because that Mushroom Garden and Aquatic Garden must be bought to raise these plants. *Once you've finished Adventure Mode once, the second time through you will get a plant or two every ten levels. *When a plant needs water, the dirt in the pot gets lighter as if it's dry, and when you water it, it gets darker. *Unofficial observations (and words by the Tree of Wisdom) indicate that Day levels drop day-obtained plants, i.e., the first row of plants in the Suburban Almanac, Night levels drop night-obtained plants i.e. the second row of plants in the Almanac, and so on. However, this does not apply to Puzzles and Survival Endless, where any kind of Zen Garden plants can be dropped. Also, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge and Level 5-10 seem to count as Night levels. *When you are on your Aquarium Garden, you can right click to "tap" the glass on the aquarium. This also happens in Zombiquarium. **The Tree of Wisdom says that your pets will be deafened if you do this. * You can grow day plants in the Mushroom Garden. However, you can't grow day or night plants in the aquarium garden. * An application called Zen Garden Editor will allow you to trade your plants with other plants. (e.g., you trade a Marigold for an Explode-o-nut). * There's a glitch in the Zen Garden where a Marigold may need more than three waters. * The Sea-shroom will shine if it is fully grown and in the Mushroom Garden. * There is a rumor that the iPad version will be updated with the Zen Garden. * In the aquatic Zen Garden, the only attention your plants will need are Fertilizer, Bug Spray and the Phonograph. ** In the DS version, however, aquatic Zen Garden plants, once fully grown, will not require Fertilizer or Bug Spray to be happy. Category:Zen Garden Category:Modes Category:Plants Category:Gifts Category:Areas